Where?
by SpiritGoddess
Summary: In Destiny Islands is The Snow Day which only comes once every 500 years Sora and Kairi made a promise to see that together but he still hasn't come back yet, but what if he forgot? Because where he is he already found hapiness in someone else?


*~*~* Will You Come Back? *~*~* 

~*~*~ Chapter One ~*~*~ 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, yadda yadda yadda. 

Author's Note: Hello! This is my first Kingdom Hearts Fanfic! Oh ya! Warning! If you haven't beat the game (or got the secret video) then watch out because this Fanfic does have spoilers. Hope you all like! ^___^ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* KAIRI'S POV *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 

Three years. It's been three LONG years since Sora's locked up Kingdom Hearts. And three years that I haven't seen him. I'm so stupid! I had his hand! Why didn't I just pull him with me and we would have both been in Destiny Island. Together. He promised me that he would come back and he has never broken a promise ever! I hope you come back soon Sora. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* NORMAL POV *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 

Kairi was lying on her bed thinking over to herself the events that took place when she was just a child, only fourteen. Now she was a woman at the age of seventeen years old. Her hair was longer it reached about five inches past her shoulders and she had more womanly curves {A/N: Sorry for how dumb that sounds but I have no clue how else to put it}. Kairi now lived with Selphie and her parents due to the loss of her grandmother {A/N: You know the old lady}. 

"I hope you come back soon Sora," whispered Kairi under her breath. 

Suddenly her door slammed open and Selphie came in. 

"KAIRI! You'll never guess what I just heard!!" said and excited Selphie as she jumped up and down. 

"What?" asked Kairi in a dismal tone. 

"In about five days it's gonna be The Snow Day!" squealed Selphie as she jumped up and down. 

'The snow day. Those come only once every five hundred years. Sora said that we would be together for snowball fight's for that day,' thought Kairi to herself. 

"Kairi?" asked Selphie. 

"Yeah! That's great I just can't wait!" said Kairi as she plastered on a smile. 

"Great! Oh ya! By the way lunch is gonna be ready like-" 

"Selphie, Kairi lunch is ready!" ringed the voice of Selphie's mother. 

"Now!" said Selphie as she began making her way down the stairs. And Kairi walked down after her. 

They both took a seat and then Selphie's mother appeared with two bowls of soup in each hand. She had a nice and cheerful grin on her face. Her brown eyes sparkled with her chocolate brown hair tied up in a bun. She placed the bowls infront of Kairi and Selphie. 

"Thanks mommy!" said Selphie cheerfully. 

"Thank you Mrs. Tilmitt," replied Kairi grateful with a smile on her face. 

"Kairi you've been living with us for about three years you can just call me by my first name Ruth," replied Mrs. Tilmitt with a smile. 

Kairi just simply smiled and nodded. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 

Kairi was outside of the Tilmitt residence and was lying on a tree. 

'This tree brings back so much memory's this was the last time we were all ever together when we were only planning to ride the raft but that night we were all separated and still are,' said Kairi sadly. 

Kairi heard footsteps behind her but ignored it. 

"Hi Kairi," said a familiar voice. 

"Hi Tidus," replied Kairi in dismal tone. 

"Kairi can I ask you something?" asked Tidus. 

"Yeah sure," replied Kairi as she sat up. Tidus took a seat next to her. 

"You see ... The Snow Day is coming up and, uh I know Selphie is so excited about it and um ... I know that she always w-w-wanted to try the ...er... p-p-paopu fruit with someone so.... I'm wondering ... D-d-do you think Selphie would share a paopu on The Snow Day with.... me?" asked Tidus nervously as his face began turning red. 

Kairi smiled. "Of course she would! She is your girlfriend right?" replied Kairi. 

"Actually no," replied Tidus with no emotion. 

Kairi only smiled. They both have been on dates, held hands and kissed. Kairi knew it! Especially with all those times Selphie would tell her excitedly. 

"So Selphie would like it right?" asked Tidus breaking the silence. 

"Like I said before of course! She's really excited about the snow day and she just loves the paopu fruit I thought you'd know that by now," said Kairi with a teasing smile. 

"Yeah but I just wanna make sure ya know," said Tidus looking out into the ocean and then at the sun. 

"Hey! I need to get working on my poem and what to say to her! See ya Kairi! And Thanks!" shouted Tidus gratefully as he began running towards his home. 

Kairi smiled solemnly and looked up in the sky. 

"Sora please come back." 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 

He was walking through the forest with his usual smile looking around at tree and animals. 

"Good, there's no bandits today," he replied as he ran his hand through his spiky brown hair. 

"There's the Inn," he replied looking around. He saw lilies on the ground. He bent down to pick them. 

"I hope Elisse likes these," he said with a smile as he began walking towards the Inn. As he got there he opened the door and looked around. 

"There she is," he said with a smile as he walked towards her. 

"Hey Elisse how's it going at the Inn?" he asked. 

"It's going great! Would you like anything to eat or drink?" asked Elisse sweetly with a smile. 

"No thanks. Elisse I got these for you," he said as he brought out the lilies. 

"Oh Thank you so much! You remembered!" said Elisse as she gave him a hug. 

"How could I forget?" he said. 'If I only knew what I forgot!' 

"You don't know don't you?" asked Elisse. 

"No, sorry for lying to you," he replied. 

Elisse giggled. "I accept your apology," replied Elisse with her usual sweet smile. 

"Elisse your shift is over now," said an elderly lady as she came in with a basket of flowers. 

"Hey Sora I haven't seen you in awhile," replied the elderly lady. 

"Sorry about that I was on patrol. You never know when those bandits come," replied Sora. 

The elderly lady nodded. "I must get off working good afternoon to you both," said the elderly lady kindly as he began walking towards two doors. 

"Let's get going," said Sora with a smile as he grabbed hold of Elisse's hand. 

She smiled and nodded. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 

A couple of hours have passed back at Destiny Islands. Kairi, Selphie and Tidus were all sitting on a dock. 

"I just can't wait till The snow day comes!" squealed Selphie. 

Kairi laughed while Tidus smiled. 

"HEY! OVER HERE! GUESS WHAT!" shouted Wakka as he came running towards them. 

'To think he's eighteen and he still acts like a kid,' said Kairi in her mind as she sighed. 

"What! What's the news!" asked Selphie as she began jumping up and down with excitement. 

"There's a new girl here! She's from the North of Destiny Islands!" replied Wakka trying to catch his breath from his running. 

"How COOL is THAT!!" said Selphie jumping up and down. 

"When do we get to meet her?" asked Tidus. 

"Now C'mon follow me!" said Wakka as he began running (again). 

Tidus and Selphie both got up and began chasing after Wakka. 

"Looks like there all still the same when it comes to all three of them being together," said Kairi with a small smile. 

Kairi got up but didn't start going towards Selphie, Wakka and Tidus' direction. She went another direction. 

She began walking the direction towards a small tunnel. 

"Hopefully I can still fit in here!" said Kairi as she bend down to the level of the tunnel. She got down and started crawling though the tunnel and as the tunnel ended it revealed the secret place. 

She looked around and it looked abandoned with cobwebs and moss everywhere. 

"I haven't been here since I was fourteen," whispered Kairi. She looked around and she saw a drawing of her and Sora both feeding each other a paopu fruit. She felt a tear roll down her cheek. 

'Sora if you only knew how much I miss you,' said Kairi in her mind. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 

Sora was walking through the forest (once again) with Elisse. Hand in hand. 

"Sora do you want to go to the usual spot?" asked Elisse. 

"That's where we're going," replied Sora with a smile. They kept walking until they came across a river. 

"Hey? Where are the bushes?" asked Sora as he looked around franticly. 

"There over there silly!" giggled Elisse as she pointed to her left. 

Sora nodded. 'That's weird I could have sworn they were on the left last time, oh well,' said Sora in his mind. 

They both walked towards the bushes and Sora pushed a bunch aside so it would be clear for Elisse to walk through. 

"Thank you Sora," said Elisse sweetly as she stepped through. 

Sora nodded and entered after her. He looked around and everything was still normal as before. 

Elisse walked towards the swing and began swinging. 

Sora looked around again and noticed a door. It seemed very familiar to him but yet he could have sworn he had never seen it. 

The door was a dark wooden brown with a yellow lining. He walked towards it. 

"Hey Elisse was that door always there?" asked Sora as he pointed towards the door. 

Elisse got off the swing and walked towards the door and examined it. 

"I don't know, I don't remember it here and I have never seen one like it," replied Elisse. 

Sora walked towards the door and extended his hand out to open the door. 

"Sora are you sure you should be doing that?" asked Elisse. 

"Don't worry it's just a door, it's harmless," said Sora as he opened the door. 

From the door came a powerful gust of wind which sucked Sora in. 

"Sora!" shouted Elisse. But it was to late the door had sucked Sora in and disappeared. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 

Kairi's tears had finally calmed down and she heard bumping. She quickly turned around and looked at the door. And the door continued making bumping sounds. 

She walked towards the door. And touched the handle to open it but the door shot open and a body shot out and the door shut. The bumping also ended. 

Kairi looked around and saw a male body on the ground dressed in black, white and red. She walked nervously towards it. 

"Please let it not be a dead body!" whispered Kairi to herself. 

She walked towards the body and it was a man with spiky brown hair. Kairi checked his pulse and he was still alive. 

"Ok he's only knocked out," said a relieved Kairi. 

"I wonder where he came from though?" wondered Kairi. She examined him. 

"Wait! Th-This is Sora!" said Kairi with a shock yet she had happy look on her face. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Thanks for reading! I'm not sure when the next chapter is coming but it will come! ^___^ Please review! I'd love to know you what you think whether it's good or bad. 

~Peace Out!~ 


End file.
